Battling the Light and Dark
by sumli1
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape wake up to a rather shocking article in the Daily Prophet and have to take severe action, very fast. not slash.


Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's all.

A/N: Flames welcomed

Battling the Light and Dark

Chapter One – The Article

"Morning, Professor," Harry mumbled, practically falling down the stairs sleepily, trying to open his eyes and adjust to the bright morning light.

"How many times do I have to tell you Harry, I'm _not_ your Professor any longer. Call me by my given name, it won't harm you" Harry's former-Professor promptly replied - much too awake for Harry's liking.

"Yeah well, old habits die hard and the rest of it," he said, sitting down at the breakfast table and pulling towards him the kettle full of coffee. "And besides, it's way too early in the morning for me to remember stuff like that."

"If you fail to remember, Mr Potter, something as simple as that, I dread to think what you would do if you found that the house was full of Death Eaters and, or, the Dark Lord. Would you ask them to wait whilst you finish a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, 'Constant Vigilance' and all that. And besides, nobody knows where we are, we're in hiding remember?" Harry defensively replied.

"You can never be sure if you are safe or not, Harry, for all we know, everybody may already be aware of the position of our hiding place and are only not here at the moment, attacking us in our sleep due to the fact that they wish to humour us into thinking we are safe.. Lull us into false pretences. Granted, Alastor Moody's mantra of 'Constant Vigilance' may have seemed irritating at the time, but he had a reason for it. Harry, it is imperative that you remember at all times that _no one_ will be safe until the Dark Lord and _all_ his Death Eaters have been disposed of." Harry's former-Professor, Potions Master and former Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry admonished.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Harry sighed bitterly into his coffee. "And it's _me_ that has to do all the disposing."

"Onto less depressing matters, has the paper arrived yet?" Severus inquired. "Ah, here it is," as a brown tawny owl swept through the open window, dropped The Daily Prophet on to the table, hooted and left. "Let's see what the rest of the Wizarding World is up to… - GREAT MERLIN! HARRY, LOOK AT THIS." He exclaimed.

"What's wrong now-Oh no… it can't be true-NO WAY!" The two wizards stared in complete and utter shock at the headline:

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE THE DARK LORD'S SECOND-IN-COMMAND **

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster for 76 years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was arrested yesterday on account of He-Who-Must-Not-Named's Dark Mark being discovered on his left forearm. Top-Range Ministry Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt who was with the headmaster when the Mark was accidently revealed states:

'We were renewing the wards around the school as it is the Christmas Holidays and Albus called me for help in his office. Upon arriving there, I did not find the headmaster and decided to walk through to one of the many rooms hat are scattered around his office. He was trying to-' at this point, Mr Shacklebolt broke down, then carried on his story somewhat subdued; 'he was strangling Fawkes, his phoenix, and he had his sleeves rolled up and I could see the Dark Mark very clearly, I assumed at first that it must be an imposter so I stunned him instinctively and then brought him back to the Ministry with me. He was questioned under Veritaserum and, I can now regretfully admit, that it was Albus Dumbledore and that he has been successfully spying for the Dark Lord for two and a half decades. To think that we wrongfully prosecuted Harry Potter and Severus Snape for this same act and forced them into hiding is too hard to admit now that it has been made clear exactly **why** Albus wanted them out of his way.' Dumbledore has been removed from the school and so all his duties have been passed on to Minerva McGonagall – his former deputy, now Headmistress of the only Wizarding School in Britain.

The two mentioned above are expected to be given a full pardon by the Ministry of Magic, but the question is, Will they Accept it and Forgive those who Betrayed them? Without the powerful Dumbledore on the side of the Light, Harry Potter and Severus Snape will be greatly needed to fight against a side that now holds both He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _and_ Albus Dumbledore…

"What now?" Severus breathed out, ears still ringing with the words Harry had read out from the article.

"Well, we'll have to confirm this through Draco, make sure it's not a hoax or something, but one thing's sure Severus, you _were_ right, we're not safe _anywhere_ anymore."

A/N :There you have it.

Please review, I wanna know how you like it.


End file.
